mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Race Against Time
Race Against Time |datefrom = October 13, 2013 |dateto = October 27, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from October 13, 2013 to October 27, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Slow death in the fast lane. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Dire Straits I got a call regarding my niece Alexa Di Rossi. She's gotten herself in trouble again and my money alone can't help her, which is why I will need your help. - Rafael Di Rossi Alexa's love for racing is only equalled by her passion for betting on them. This time I sense it is something more. - Rafael Di Rossi #Job: Eliminate your Gang With The Russians (15x). #Win 80 fights in Chicago. #Declare a War 2 times. }} Bet Debts Find out which gang it is this time and how much they are demanding from her. - Rafael Di Rossi It's Don Del Brenta's gang? I knew it would be one of my rivals. His men have been holding illegal races and Alexa's been finding it hard to keep away from so much money. - Rafael Di Rossi #Ask for 8 Car-Go from mafia. #Fight 170 opponents in South Africa. #Build 3 vehicles from your Chop Shop. }} Smuggle Channel She owes them a million this time? I am not surprised. What else have you found out? - Rafael Di Rossi What? Alexa's been smuggling illegal substances for Brenta? When did that happen? - Rafael Di Rossi #Acquire 5 vehicles #Ask for 12 Power Cards from mafia. #Loot 60 Car-Go from fights in London. |9=1}} Big Deals Tell Brenta to stay away from Alexa or he'll have to pay for it! - Rafael Di Rossi If Brenta thought he could mess with my niece and get away with it, he's got another thought coming. - Rafael Di Rossi #Deal 25,000 damage in Shootout Arena. #Declare a War 3 times. #Job: Get Compensation From Insurance Company (40x). |10=2}} Prove Yourself I am not surprised that Brenta refused. Especially, when he's got a pretty lass like Alexa keeping the money flowing in. Brenta and I go way back and he's one of the most stubborn people I know. - Rafael Di Rossi What does he want? A race with Alexa to clear off her debts? Alexa is good but Brenta is better and if she loses against him, her debts will never be paid. - Rafael Di Rossi #Ask for 13 Car-Go from mafia. #Collect from your Sports Stadium 3 times. #Rob 150 times in Brazil. }} }} Challenge Accepted Tell Brenta that Alexa accepts his challenge!. Then let's figure how this will play out while he gloats. - Rafael Di Rossi I am sure Brenta was pleased, though I wonder why he would want to race against Alexa. He has bigger fish to fry, why bother with her? - Rafael Di Rossi #Get 20 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Job: Get Puppet Mayor Elected (55x). #Clear 30 robbing boards in London |10=2}} }} Rumor Mills I am a little suspicious about Brenta's strange challenge. He is coming way out of his way to clear Alexa's huge debt. Find out what is actually going on. - Rafael Di Rossi There's word on the street that Brenta's made such a deal with Alexa so he can finish her off and make her death look like a bad accident. Maybe, Brenta didn't know she had familial ties with the mafia. - Rafael Di Rossi #Declare a War 3 times. #Collect from your Shipyard 3 times. #Fight in 10 Shootout Arena. |9=3}} }} Deadly Proposal You should do it! You should take Alexa's place in the race against Brenta. I have the fastest car in the city. You are welcome to check it out and see if it will do the trick. - Rafael Di Rossi I am glad you are taking over for Alexa and have found my ride worth your while. This just got personal. I owe you a lot more than just money now. - Rafael Di Rossi #Win 400 fights in South Africa. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 20 Car-Go. #Ask for 12 Car-Go from mafia. |10=2}} }} Gear Up The race is not until tomorrow. Take the car out for a spin and modify it the way you like it. - Rafael Di Rossi The car is yours and this is my gift to you along with your paycheck. However, you will need to survive the race and win it, to claim your prize. - Rafael Di Rossi #Build 5 animals from you Private Zoo. #Ice 50 opponents in South Africa. #Kill Del Brenta Goon (4x). (Requires 1 each) |9=3}} Steal The Show Winning the race also means running Brenta over. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. - Rafael Di Rossi Good job! There were times I thought you wouldn't make it. Brenta was quite the racer, but it was time to cut him from the race. Your prize awaits you in my garage. - Rafael Di Rossi #Get 55 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Acquire 20 henchmen. #Loot 75 Car-Go from fights in South Africa. |10=3}} Category:Race Against Time Category:Limited Time Missions